demicraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Nickerson
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS EXTREME SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!! ---- “Look, I don’t want to hurt you…” I started, keeping my grip on the handle of my sword. “And why should I believe that?” The girl interrupted. “Here, I’ll drop my weapon if you drop yours.” “Ok, but what if I drop my bow, and then you kill me with your sword?” She exclaimed. “Touché.” -Jack and Hazel Anderson's first encounter in The Guardian }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Godly Parent | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other Information |- ! Family | } |- ! Relations | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Special Powers | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Personality Jack is normally friendly, though fairly anti-social. He is also DEAD. Appearance There is a bit of a debate about Jack's appearance. In Demicraft, he is described as having ocean blue eyes, while in The Guardian, a short-story about part of Hazel's past, he is said to have sea-green eyes. In both, he has jet-black hair. Plot Jack appears in The Guardian when he finds Hazel Anderson in an alleyway. He proceeds to take her to camp, but they are intercepted by Nosi on the way. They tell them about her destiny, and Jack manages to distract the Nosi and escape. He is also present when Hazel wakes up, and she makes him promise to keep her secret. Jack makes a reappearance in Terrible Things, another one-shot. When Hazel becomes upset and dashes away to the beach, Jack finds her and comforts her. They share their first kiss. A day afterward, Jack takes an arrow for Hazel in a battle with some skeletons. He is never shown in Demicraft, since he's DEAD. Relationships Hazel Anderson: Hazel and Jack were "never really in a relationship", because the one night that they finally showed their feelings for each other, Jack died the next day. They were especially close because Jack was the only person that knew Hazel's secret. Abilities Jack has the standard powers of a child of Poseidon. That means that he has power over water, the ability to create earthquakes, and can communicate telepathically with horses and sea creatures. But now he is DEAD. Background Jack speaks very little about his background, just: “Well, I’m a son of Poseidon. My Mom…well…once my sister Alexia was born; she got really angry all of the time. My step-dad hurt her, along with Alexia. So, I ran away from it all. That’s when I found Camp Half-Blood, where we’re going right now.” and that Alexia died while she and Jack were crossing the border. Associations Cat Mageia: It may have been possible that Cat knew Jack, but not very well, as she reviews drawings of him in chapter six. She does say that she never talked to him, but remembered him at camp. Role Jack never shows up in the series, except in Hazel's backstory and in pictures, since HE IS DEAD. Quests There is no evidence that Jack ever went on a quest. Explanation for everything saying that he's dead Pnut9282's sister. HE'S DEAD. STOP SHIPPING JAZEL.